Conventionally there are a medicine dosage method and an injecting method of injecting chemical material useful for a patient to the human body. The method of injecting the chemicals into the body of a patient, there are a hypodermic injection, an intramuscular injection, and an intravenous injection. Among them, the intravenous injection has been used for injecting injection fluid inside a blood vessel for a long time. For example, in the event of supplying blood in operation or injecting Ringer's solution fluid, the intravenous injection using an instillation injection set is used.
The Ringer's solution fluid is usually kept at lower temperature to prevent a decay or a generation of an alien substance. Blood is generally kept under a refrigerating state in order to prevent a generation of a harmful organism before a blood transfusion. Thus, the temperature of the Ringer's solution fluid or blood usually is kept under 20° C. when the Ringer's solution fluid or blood enters the human body. Therefore, when the Ringer's solution fluid or blood enters the human body, the temperature of the Ringer's solution fluid or transfused blood rises to the temperature of the human body since the body temperature usually is 37° C. In this case, the energy necessary for the temperature increase of the Ringer's solution fluid or blood is supplied by the patient's risen metabolism. Such thermic load causes the body temperature fallen and a coldness sensation point of skin is stimulated. That is, a transfusion of the Ringer's solution fluid or the blood transfusion may cause a sensation of cold pain to the patient or may be a mortal blow to life.
To solve such a problem, Patent No. 130926 of R.O.K disclosed a warmer for a medical treatment and a method therefor, in which the temperature of Ringer's solution fluid or blood was made matched with temperature of the human body before a transfusion into the body 1.
In Patent No. 130926 of R.O.K, in order to control the temperature of the Ringer's solution fluid, a tube is fixed onto an upper part of a panel, and on the upper part of the panel, a first cover is put, and the first cover is fixed to a vertical member through a use of a hinge. Further, a locking device is set in a vertical member confronted with the vertical member having a sticking of the hinge, and the first cover has a sticking of a second cover which contains heat shield material in the inside of an upper part thereof. Inside an overall square-shape container, the tube is inside-installed, and the tube provided inside the square container is warmed by a heating unit of the square container inside.
It is actually difficult to raise temperature of the short tube to a desired temperature and to control the desired temperature by the heating unit of the square container interior, where the warmer for the medical treatment should be warmed in lower temperature below 41.5° C. since a length of the tube in the inside of the square container is short. Even though the high temperature heating device, which may cause ill effects, is used, the device becomes complicated and expensive due to a use of more accurate electronic controlling system.
Furthermore, in a warmer using a conventional Ni—Cr heating element, a tube of Ringer's solution fluid is wound on the surface of the heating element made round, and above that, a cover is closed and locked by a locking device. Thus, whenever using that, there is an inconvenience and a complicated structure that the tube should be wound on the surface of the heating element, and the volume of the warmer must be large since the Ni—Cr heating element is utilized. Also its weight is over 2 kg, so heavy, and its price is high.